Hostage's Stand Still or do they?
by B5dafivepimps
Summary: Story based on the school shooting episode, but this time around Jimmy, spinner, marco, JT, craig, and sean are in deep trouble….involving rick that is. Who has gone completely mad, how will they get out of this problem? PLZ R&R! :
1. Intro

**Hostage's Stand Still**

Story based on the school shooting episode, but this time around Jimmy, spinner, marco, JT, craig, and sean are in deep trouble….involving rick that is. Who has gone completely mad, how will they get out of this problem? What will happen to the girls? Who will make it out alive? This is a time when they have to stick together and obey what they are told cause if not, the gun will go off….The Hostages Stand Still.


	2. The setup

"For as long as I can remember I have not been liked by anybody. I hate this school, everything about it, and especially everyone in it. I don't think I can take one more day here. Mom and Dad, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me for what happened to terri. I loved her, and you know it. I could not control myself, and so she got hurt. I will never forgive myself for it. But, the people that she considered her friends are treating me horrible. They must pay! I can't take it anymore. I know you don't know why I did what I did, and hopefully you won't ever find out. You would not understand. I love you…"

--Rick

I dropped the letter for them on my desk. I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah man"

"All right….lets do this"

I hung up, grabbed my bags. I was soon out the door, and on my way to the place I hated the most at this point in my life.

So many people were going to pay for being so inconsiderate! For being so cruel, so cold hearted so….mean!

First Person on the LIST

**JIMMY BROOKS**

Son of a bitch…is going to pay…and so are all his little buddies!

Today is that day when the ones that hurt me will be _afraid_ of me and my friends.

Afraid how i was when they would pick on me, throw me into the trash, push me into lockers, beat me up for fun. They will see how it feels...they will know what it feels to be helpless in a situation where there is no way out.

I walked up to my accomplices, greeting them with a half smile

"Ey, man you sure about this?"

"Yeah, 100. No backing out now. Come on, you got everything right?"

"Yeah, you got your half?"

"Of course. Come on, bell is gonna ring. You all know what to do"

We all split up to our classes, and waited until 8:30 AM, which was when we were going to make our first move. The girls would be in gym, along with the boys.

We needed the girls and boys to be seprate. We did not want to have to worry about girls, they were harder to control and much more bigger pain to handle. Either way, it was the guys we wanted revenge on...the girls had not done anything to us...except one of course...Emma.

She was not my main concern, i could worry about her later. Jimmy was my main focus. Oh, how i could not wait to see his reaction, when he realized **I **WAS the one in **CONTROL**


	3. The six Hostages

Chp. 2

I entered the halls of what was my living hell….up to now.

4.…3.…2.…1

The bell rang and the hall filled with flocks of students, talking and laughing on their way to class

I looked at the corner of my eye and saw that Patrick was giving me the signal, he was in charge of getting everyone out of the school. Dustin was the one in charge of controlling to see that no cops or anyone walked in while we were in the process of our plan. Kelly and Carnell were going to be helping me inside the classroom.

This was it….once everyone was in the classroom, the plan was in action.

Emma

"Yeah, I know its just I don't know I think that snake and my mom are on the vurge, ya know? I mean you saw them last night, its as though they cant even look at each other." I told manny, who for the couple of past days has been living with me and my parents.

"Well, look at it this way. I mean we all know they are madly in love, I mean I don't think they are going to split up over a little argument like last nights"

"Well, yeah, but that's the thing. This isn't the--"

I was interrupted by gun shots, I quickly turned around and saw that everyone was screaming and running towards to the door.

"Oh my god--wh--"

"Em!" I heard jimmy and spinner yelling towards me, followed by sean and JT.

"Whats going on?!"I asked, having to yell over everyone else's cries for help

"I--We don't know. We were just on our way to gym and then we heard gun shots we came running towards the door, and saw you guys"

JT and sean caught up

"Come on, we need to get out of here" Sean said, grabbing my hand

"I know--come on let--"

"Your not going anywhere"

We heard a voice say, I turned around and saw that it was Rick, he was pointing a gun right at my face.

"Oh my god….rick --what" Manny said, but she was soon silenced

"Shut up…and all of you walk! Come on now!" He said, pushing us all into the science lab.

I didn't understand what was happening I was terrified and I knew that rick was serious, I could tell by the look on his face. What were we going to do?

Oh god…please….protect us ALL.

"Emma…and manny On this side of the wall. Come on….now…MOVE!" he yelled out, we stood up, filled with fear and obeyed his orders. We sat down on the opposite side of the guys. As much as I didn't want, to I couldn't help but to start crying. I was so scared, scared for my life, scared for what might happen. But most of all scared of…Rick. I looked over to manny who was in state of shock, its as though as hard as she tried to say something the words just would not come out. She was speechless, full of terror.

"Now, I cant and wont promise you that you wont get hurt, but if you obey what I say your life might just be saved, do we understand each other?"

Everyone nodded their head yes

Rick

"Look man, rick. We know that we--"

"Jimmy…. You of all people should now when to shut up!"

Patrick came to the door and slid his id under the door, I knew it was him right away.

"Open the door Kell" I said to kelly, he went and opened the door for Patrick and he walked in with three other bodies. I smiled knowing that this was just perfect! It was toby and craig, and marco.

"Great! Just like I wanted it , thanks Patrick"

"No prob, I caught them as they were running towards the door. They were with a couple of other girls, but I let them go they seemed pointless to keep.

"Yeah…I know what you mean. the only girl I want is emma" I turned around and looked at emma, she was so terrified…and that just filled me with triumph.

"Close the door. Where is dustin ?" I asked

"He is still keeping a look out"

"How are things looking outside?" I asked him

"Great man. Teachers are running for their fuckin life, as well as the students. School is empty. Trust me, not a soul. The cops should be here any second now."

"Perfect. Call up bryan and see where the hell he is! We gotta get as far as possible from here" I told him

"All right" He dialed his phone number, and began to talk, as he did that, I kept my eye on everyone. Both manny and emma were in tears, and shaking with fear. As for the guys, I could tell they were scared but of course they were to manly to show it….we will fix that.

"Hey bryan…where are you? Okay….yeah. Hurry up…I think were only taking four hostages….rick?" Patrick waited for a response.

But I wasn't quite sure…I really didn't know.

I looked at emma….then over to Jimmy, spinner,marco, and jt….then at toby.Toby! The one person I thought was my friend. And then he turned around and stabbed me right in the back.

Marco, this fagget pisses the shit out of me. How can he be liked so much by the cool people at degrassi even though he is gay? Yet, I don't do anything wrong but love a women, and they all hate my guts. I think I have made my decision….

"Were taking six….killing the other three"

"SIX!? Rick man that's just way to--"

"Do as I say …shit!"

"Allright whatever you say. Yeah Six….allright bye" he said into the phone and hung up"

"Rick please…please…just let us go!" manny said, this bitch finally spoke up.

"Don't worry sweetheart, your not one of the hostages."

She breathed knowing she was free….or was she?"Man, come on you cant do this! Your going to end up in jail or dead!" Spinner said

I slowly walked up to him 'Don't ever…ever! Tell me what to do or not to do. You don't know shit. But you will now what pain is. Considering your one of the hostages" He gave me a dirty look, and then spoke up 'Whatever. Do whatever you want to me. Just come on…please…let everyone else go!"

"No! Shut up! All of you just shut up! Don't speak unless I tell you that you can im not playing fucking games here! Im serious…dead serious!Ey, carnell. You got some ropes?" I asked him

"Yeah--hold up" He said, and began to dig into his bag. He got out some bandanas, ropes,and duct tape.

"This is all I got"

"Thatll work" I said and walked over and grabbed everything.

I handed some ropes and tape to Patrick,and left some to carnell.

"Those six names I call stand up and don't even think about doing anything that will get your life taken away!" I said

"Spinner…I think you already knew"

"Whatever man" He said and stood up. Sighing, a though he knew he was in deep shit. I was enjoying every single second of this

"Marco--"

"Oh my god… no please! Rick man! What did I ever do to you?"

I came closer to him, and grabbed him by the shirt

'Did I saw you could fuckin talk! You fucking queer!" I said, and picked him roughly by the shirt, and pushed him towards the wall. The fuckin queer began to tear up

'Hey man! Don't treat him like that he didn't do anything to you!" Sean said, standing up from the ground

'No, your right. But you did….Stay right where you are!" I said to him

"Jimmy and JT…come on join these gentlemen"

They both stood up, not looking me in the eye, probably trying to hold back the tears.

"And lastly sorry sweetheart…but your ass is coming with us. Emma" I said dragging her up by the hair

She groaned in pain

"Craig and join dear manny on this side. Come here bitch" I said and dragged emma over to where the other five were"

"Please..your hurting me ow!" She cried out, I pushed her right in between jimmy and jt

"Didn't your parents teach you how to treat a women!?" JT yelled to me

"If you know whats good for you…shut the hell up"

I told JT to his face

"You don't scare me man!" he said

"Oh…I will. Just wait. See that's why your with these guys. Always sticking up for whats none of you business that's what got you in this situation. But we all know your just a dork trying to fit in. you will learn though…you can bet on that" I said, and patted his face hardly. He pushed away from my hand and gave me a dirty look, I just scoffed and turned around.

"Patrick, tie those three up, and gag them, I think I know what were going to do with them"

"No please! Please don't…I promise I wont move --or t--""Shut her up! Before I shut her up for good" I said.

Patrick stuffed the bandana into her mouth and then tied another one around her mouth.

"Good, now do the same to those other to. Tie there wrist to. As for you all-" I turned back around to the other six "You have no idea how long I have been waited for this moment… turn around! All fo you! Face the fuckin wall and don't move or I swear Ill shoot!" I said, and began to check their pockets . I took out all their cell phones, and began to smash them all against the wall. I could hear emma crying in the distance. I walked over to her, and began to touch her ankles, and waste.

'Youll see what I got prepared for you hunny. You'll love it" I said to her.

At that moment jimmy turned around and punched me in the face

"don't you ever fu--" He was then grabbed by Patrick and kelly. He was being held back very tightly, they were both very strong men. Patrick covered his mouth with his hand.

"That was a very big mistake Jimmy. Do you know what happens to bad boys like you?"

I know he wanted to reply to my question, but he couldn't because he was being practically gagged by patricks hand

"They get punished…"


	4. 2 Victims, and the Punishment

Chp. 4

Jimmy tried to move , get loose from the grasp that he was in. But no matter how hard he tried, both, Patrick and kelly were just way too strong.

"Do you know what your punishment is going to be jimmy brooks?""Let him go man!" Spinner said, turning around from facing the wall, to face us. "he didn't do shit to you…if anyone is going to get hurt here It should be me"

"Your right and wrong at the same time. But that's beyond the point. Did I not just say that no one talks unless told to do so! Are you fuckin hard headed mason!?" Rick yelled out

"Grab him" He ordered carnell, immediately carnell walked towards spinner, and took him into his grasp.

"Rick! Stop please!" Emma begged

That remark was what made rick lose it all.

"That's it….you fuckin iddiots don't know when to shut the fuck up!"

He walked to the other side, and grabbed manny.

Manny's wrist were tied, and her eyes were covered with a bandana, her mouth was not covered, so she could speak;.

'Whats going on? Rick? Rick please! Please stop it!" She cried out, rick held onto her tightly, practically stopping blood pressure from flowing through her arm

"Im going to shoot her!"

"No! Please….pl--please rick! Im begging you!" She cried out

"Shut up!" Rick yelled. "You made me….all of you that are disobeying! Your making me do this!"

'Rick please…put the gun down. We can take care of this without anybody getting hurt" Emma said, trying to get rick to calm down

"Don't fuckin treat me like im crazy! Because im not fucking crazy! Against the wall now, Emma!"

"No! Let manny go! Come on rick do the right thing….this is just….this is crazy! You cant be--"

BOOM!!!!

…that's when the gun shot went off.

Who had gotten shot?

"You--You all made me do that! She made me do it!"

"Oh my god, Emma!?" Manny cried out, not knowing what was going on just made her even more nervous.

'You fuckin ass hole!" Sean came running towards rick,ready to beat him up. But he was soon stopped by another gun shot.

"Don't move another foot…or your next"

Manny was now dead to.

"Don't you see? Im willing to kill whoever gets in my way…even if that person didn't do anything. Whose fuckin next!?" He yelled out.

"Against the fuckin wall Cameron!"

Sean silently, filled with fear, went back to the wall

"Now Mr.Brooks….Jimmy Brooks. Basketball Star. One of the most popular guys in degrassi. What are we going to do about that hero attitude you have?"

Spinner, weak and terrified of what had just happened, had to speak up. He felt as though this was his whole fault

"Come on rick…please man! We said we were sorry!"

"Spinner! How many fuckin times do I have to go through this!? You don't talk unless I tell you! You just saw what I did! Don't make me have to make you my next victim! Shut him up, Carnell"

Spinner was going to say something but then a dirty hand was placed over his mouth.

Rick moved closer and closer to jimmy

"Now usually, an idea of a punishment would be detention, right brooks? That's not going to roll with me. I want everyone to listen up, excluding Craig and Toby. A Punishment while your with me, will consist of a loss. Not just any loss. But a body part."

He paused for a second, taking a cold stare into jimmy's eyes. Jimmy was so scared that he didn't even move. He was frozen, as though he could not move, no matter what. He was being frozen by rick's words, by his threats.

JT, Sean and marco, all were in shock. They could not believe what rick had just said! He was going fuckin psycho!

"That's right…a body part. Now, Jimmy here is going to be so kind and show us an example of what will happen if you disobey or try anything that will piss me off and my partners. I want you all to pay close attention, anyone that doesent watch, will be our next victim! Understood? Del rossi…do I make myself fuckin clear!?" He yelled out to marco, making marco snap out of the daze he was in

Marco nodded his head, looking back down to the ground, afraid of what rick might do to him

"Now…Patrick….Hold out his hand"

"No! Please man! Don't!" Jimmy yelled, you could barely understand what he was saying because his words were being muffled.

"Rick no! Stop it!" Spinner yelled out, but yet again no matter how hard they tried their words could not be made out, what was heard was just a bunch of words that made no sense.

Spinner tried to get loose, tried to go and help his friend who was being put through something so torturous so inhumane, that not even the devil himself would think about committing such a duty so sick.

"Now…JT, Sean and Marco. As you can see spinner here is being a bad boy also. So he will be next. I hope you guys all pay close attention so you can see what happens. "

At that instant, rick came closer to jimmy's hand with these huge scissors he had in his hand, as though ready to cut something that was very thick

"This is for all those times you didn't think about how I felt when you hurt me….so that you know how im feeling right now" He then grabbed jimmy's index finer, and roughly places the scissors hands on his finger, and cut right through his finger. The loose finger fell to the floor.

You could hear jimmy yell out in pain, as well as spinner, who was begging, pleading for rick to stop.

Marco, JT and sean all stared in confusion. Did that really just happen? Was this really happening?

Once rick was done with spinner, who received the same "Punishment" from rick, they realized that this was reality, this


	5. Torment before Leaving

Chp.5

Paige,Hazel, Ashley and Ellie were all terrified. Ellie and Ashley the most.

They were on their way to freedom, along with Toby and Craig and Marco.

Fleeing from the sounds of the gun shots. Fleeing for freedom, for salvation. When Patrick stopped them. He told Ellie and Ashley to leave, or they would regret it. Marco, Toby, and craig begged for them to just leave, to get themselves to salvation.

'We should have never left them" Ashley said, tears flowing down her cheek

"Ash…Th--They are going to be okay. Just have faith. I have faith, everything is going to be okay"

"I cant..I cant--forgive myself for leaving my brother and craig and marco like that."

"If we wouldn't have left, we would be in danger to. Plus, they are smart guys, they know how to take care of themselves. And even if they didn't, nothing is going to happen. They are going to be perfectly safe. Don't worry. You'll See the cops will handle everything. Don't worry" Ellie said, hugging and reassuring her friend.

Deep down, ellie was feeling the exact same way but she felt as though it was her duty to be strong. To show no emotion, to help Ashley through this.

Hazel and paige walked up to the girls

"What happened in there!?" paige asked. Her hands shaking with fear, she was very close, along with hazel to where the gun shot had been shot.

"We don't know. I mean one second we are on our way to ms.Kwons class and then the other there is a gun shot. We were with marco, craig and toby. And well--They took them"

'What!? Who!?" Hazel asked with curiosity

"We don't know…some dude. He was very big, probably in his late 20's. He told us to go, we didn't want to but--marco and craig and toby…they told us to go. To save ourselves""Oh my god! This cant be happening.But--what about the others?"

"Yeah! Where is jimmy…oh my god please don't tell me he is still in there""And spinner! And Sean and JT…Manny and emma. I mean I don't know them to closely, but im getting worried!" Paige said

"We don't know…" Ashley said, lifting her head from the ground

That's when two cops approached the girls

"Were sorry girls but we are going to have to ask you to please leave this area." One cop said, she was probably in her late 30's. Blonde hair, tall. Masculine built.

"No. Please! Our friends--they are in there! You have to get them out please!" Hazel said, on the verge of breaking out in tears

"We know. We are trying our best."

"How many people are still in the school?" Ellie asked

"We Know there is one hostage taker. We are not aware of the name yet. We don't have any descriptions. But what we do now , we took a chart view of who made it out after the gun shots. And well there was 8 students that were not present. We cant give out any na--""Please…were begging you. Please! Give us the names! Please!" paige begged

" yeah Please, our friends have not came out yet, and we want to know if they are among those 8 kids" Ellie added on

The cops noticed how desperate the girls were for answers and so they had pity on them

"Among those 8 kids. Was Gavin Mason--"

"Oh my god. No" Paige said silently to herself, not wanting to think about what spinner was going through. How scared he must be. She felt terrible. Like her whole world had just came to an end.

"James Tiberius York, Sean Cameron, Emma Nelson, Manuela Santos--"

"This cant be happening…." Ellie thought to herself.

All the girls were in shock.

Why?

Why were all the names being called, their friends. The people they knew. The ones they grew up with.

"James Brooks--"

"No! No, please not jimmy. Oh my god" That's when hazel just could not hold it in anymore, and she broke down. Paige was her leaning shoulder.

The cops continued

"Toby Isaacs. Marco Del Rossi. And Craig Manning. Those 8 names--we promise we will do our best to get your friend back to safety.""What are you waiting for? Please! Cant you just go in there and stop all of this?" Ashley cried out

"Its not that easy hun. Whoever this is holding your friends captive, most likely has helpers. He is probably loaded with weapons , and he will most likely start shooting his victims, if we come in right now. We have to give it time. See what it is that he wants. Try and get him to stop without having anybody get hurt" The other cop said

"Oh god. Please, protect them all" Paige said, hugging hazel who was crying like crazy.

"You will have to leave the area. Please, we will keep the families of the victims updated. And shortly the news station should be here, so you can keep yourself updated by watching. But Please, you must leave this area.Now" The cop said, and they both walked off

"Come on. Lets all go to my house" paige said, and leaded hazel and the other two girls. They slowly, filled with fear, walked off.

"Now…Anybody else wanna fuck with me!? Try it and the same thing will happen to you"

Patrick and kelly pushed jimmy against the wall roughly. He was so weak, so in shock, he let himself fall to the ground. Holding his right hand, which had just lost a finger, with his left, he began to cry silently to himself.

JT moved closer to him, and took a look at his finger.

The blood on his finger would not stop from coming out

"Rick…rick Please. Its going to get infected" JT Begged for rick to do something. To help poor jimmy out.

Jimmy had nothing to say, he was in state of shock. He had just lost a finger. What was there to say? And what would he say? He didn't want rick to get mad. He was just going to suck it up.

Sean was holding the hand spinner had just lost a finger on.

"Rick man. At least give us something to wrap around the finger to stop the blood from flowing please!" Sean begged

"Oh my god…this cant be happening" marco said to himself.

Marco out of all of them , was the one that was in the most denial.

He did not want to believe that this was real. He wanted to believe it was all just a bad dream, so he blanked everything that was happening around him out.

"No. Fuck that. They fucked up, so that's what they get." Rick said, he walked back to where carnell, Patrick and kelly were. And they began to speak among themselves.

Sean and JT tried hard to listen to what they were saying but you could barely hear.

Craig and Toby were also terrified. All though they knew they were not going to be hostages, they knew that bad things were going to happen to them to…and even if they didn't. Just being put through this, made it a living hell for them. Two girls had been killed, right in their face. Two of their guy friends, had just had a finger cut off. And then the worst part about it….they could not do anything to stop it.

"Don't worry spinner. I got you man" Sean said, and began to rip off a piece of his shirt

"It--It hurts man. Rea--Really bad. I don't know how much of this I can take"

Spinner said weakly. He could barely talk"Don't worry Spin. Come on we can get through this. Think about everyone outside, We have to make it through this for them. For our family. For us" Sean said, he began to wrap the fabric around spinners finger.

"Ow! It Hurts---Please…please….just stop" Spinner begged

"Spinner, come on man. We have to make the blood stop" Sean said

"Jimmy, im going to do the same to your finger okay?" JT asked jimmy, who had not said a word since the incident.

JT then ripped a piece of his shirt also, and began to wrap it. No matter how much the process hurt, jimmy didn't even say a word, or flinch. He just sat there….speechless. Without moving. Soon, his finger was covered with the fabric, the blood of his finger slinked through. Covering the fabric completely red

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Rick yelled to Sean

"Rick…man. Spinners finger. Its not looking to good"

"Damn right its not--I didn't take you two shits hostage so you could be doctors" rick said, looking at JT. He walked over to jimmy, who had snapped out of his daydreaming, and realized that rick was coming closer to him. He began to cry out

" I didn't do anything--pl--Please rick! Im sorry…im sorry!" Jimmy said.

That's when JT and Sean and Marco and even spinner, looked at Jimmy .

They could not believe what was going on…Jimmy was brainwashed.

What Rick had done to him made jimmy believe that he really was bad…and now jimmy was terrified of rick.

"Wow…Brooks. About time you realize im the one in charge. Your learning how to respect me"

"Yeah--I--Im sorry" Jimmy said, tears flowing from his eyes.

Rick laughed

"Jimmy? What--what are you doing?" JT asked in confusion

"To bad, its just not enough yet" He said, and came closer to jimmy, he knelt down, so that they were facing eye to eye

"Please---" Jimmy begged, as rick grabbed his finger that had been cut off

"Don't worry im not going to hurt you…just man you up a bit" He said, and grabbed the little bit of flesh left from his cut off finger, and began to twist it.

Jimmy's cries for help and plead were so loud that even rick, felt pity for him. And eventually stopped.

Jimmy clasped his legs together, and cried to himself. He buried his face into his knees, and began talking to himself.

"Im going to be okay…im going to be okay" he would say over and over

"Shut that pussy up" Rick ordered Patrick.

They came up to jimmy, and gagged him.

"Rick…rick--" Patrick interrupted rick, who was walking over to spinner.

"What!?" Rick turned around

'Do you want us to tie his hands?" Patrick asked, holding both of jimmy's wrists

"Yeah….just cause he lost a finger don't mean shit."

"All right" Patrick then wrapped the rope around jimmy's wrist.

Jimmy did not even try to fight back, he didn't want to get hurt again

Rick continued over to spinner

"Now Mason. I see your taking this as though it was nothing…does your finger not hurt?"

"Stop it man! Why you gotta be cruel!? Isnt it enough already?!" Sean said

Rick looked at him, and then back at spinner, ignoring what sean had said, he began to tie spinner's wrist together

"Listen rick please….You can do whatever you want to me. Just please, stop hurting jimmy"

"I would love to sit here and listen to what you have to say….not. I want you to shut the hell up mason!" Rick said, and then wrapped a gag around his mouth.

"I fuckin hate you…' Sean said, staring coldly into rick's eyes

"You better be glad those are just words….cause if it was otherwise, I would have to punish you, wouldn't I….Marco?"

"Y---Yeah….You act bad…you get punished. I--I got it Rick. Just please…please don't hurt me" Marco begged, still not looking rick in the eyes

Rick walked over to him, marco began to shake, nervous of what rick was going to do

'Don't worry. I like you marco. I mean--I don't like gay people. But I like the fact….that your scared. Your obeying me. Your being good. Now be a good kid, and put your wrist together"

Marco immediately obeyed him, and rick began to tie his wrists together, then he gagged him.

Rick went back over to Sean

"Come on Cameron…don't make me have to force you into cooperating"

Sean gave him a look, and then also put his wrists together, rick began tying them and then also gagged him.

Soon, all the hostages were tied and gagged. Terrified. Filled with fear. Helpless.

Then Rick's cell phone rang.

"Yeah? Okay….pull up in the back. Don't get noticed. Bye"

He hung up and then looked over to his hostages

"Now is when the real hostage takeover begins…Patrick, Grab Brooks and York. Carnell you got manning and Isaacs. Kelly, take Cameron and mason. I got Good boy…Del Rossi."

The boys were then all grabbed by their arms and dragged up to their feet.

"Put Manny and Isaacs into the closet, put a lock on it. And leave the note in their. Tie their legs to though, don't want them to have any way of getting free. Actually….tie their hands behind their back, instead of the front. It will make it harder for them of having any way of escaping. Don't forget the letter"

Craig and toby, were then pushed into the closet, after having their hands tied behind their back, and being gagged. They sat back to back. And soon enough they were locked in.

"Great. Bryan should be pulling in anytime now…."


End file.
